twilight2000fandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight 2000 1st Edition/1998
January *Throughout January **8th Infantry Division re-enters the lines in support of XI US Corps. **Aviation elements of the 101st Air Assault Division are withdrawn to Saudi Arabia for rest and refit. **Survivors of the 8th Marine Regiment are reformed in northern Germany and reunited with the 2nd Marine Division. **The Cadet Brigade is formed from the cadets of the USAF Academy in Colorado Springs, Colorado, taking over the weapons and equipment left in Fort Carson by the 4th Infantry Division when they airlifted. **Allied forces reoccupy the town of Bozorg, Iran and begin to rebuild. **Soviet 126th Guards Motorized Rifle Division called up to serve as anti-partisan forces in the Balkans. **Rationing becomes severe; many civilians perish in the winter. Arrests for hoarding becomes commonplace. **French 8th Marine Parachute Regiment attacks the Netherlands 302nd Reserve Inf Brig in the Breda-Tilburg area. **Netherlands 4th and 5th Reserve MD ordered back to Holland to fight the French invasion. **The Canadian 4th Mechanized Infantry Brigade is assigned to the US XI Corps. *Early January ** Nowy Huta, Poland is destroyed by 3 20 kT airburst nuclear devices in a tactical NATO air strike. **Soviet 6th Tank Division sent to Marchuria to engage partisans. **Quebec declares itself independent of Canada. **Pitched battle between refugees and local land owners fought near a large refugee camp outside of Butler, Pennsylvania. *January 1 - 24th Infantry Division (Mechanized) links up with the retreating 82nd Airborne Division and conducts a staged withdrawal to the Bandar Khomeyni area. 82nd took heavy casualities but managed to retain cohesion and combat effectiveness; they are evacuated to Saudi Arabia to rest and refit. *January 2 - France seizes the Rhineland west of the Rhine River from Germany. Netherlands 1st MD ordered back to Holland to stop the French invasion. *January 14 - 28th Panzergrenadier Division crosses back into Germany from Poland after a skillful withdrawal. *January 17 - 40th Training Division formed at Camp Rilea, Oregon from surviving command and support personnel of the 40th Infantry Division evacuated from Germany. Assigned disaster relief, security and reconstruction in Oregon and northern California. 40th Infantry Division (Mechanized) is formed from surviving command and support personnel from the original division in Camp Rilea, Oregon, minus the 1st Brigade which remained in Austria. Brought up to strength by recent inductees and assigned variety of security, disaster and reconstruction in Oregon and northern California. February *Throughout February **First large-scale food riots begin, mostly in large cities on the east coast. **British 3rd Armoured Division is withdrawn from combat for rest and refit, joined with the 7th British Field Force and renamed the 3rd Mechanised Division. *February 19 - 6th Marine Division declared operational and begins deploying to Korea, suffering serious casualities from Soviet air attack and commerce raiders. March *Mar 7 - 16th Marine Regiment, the remnant of the 6th Marine Division, engages Soviets in Korea. *late March - President Munson begins to show signs of strain. *March - 40th Infantry Division comes under command of the newly-activated 63rd US Corps and moved south by road. 10th Infantry Division (Mountain) and the 1st and 2nd Infantry Brigades (Arctic Recon) retake Fairbanks, Alaska. The surviving personnel of the 25th Infantry Division is reformed back into it in Korea. 28th Infantry Division withdrawn from the German lines to reorganize and refit. 101st Air Assault Division is reunited at Bushehr and takes part in the cleansing operations in the Bushehr-Shiras-Bandars ‘Abbas triangle. 6th Air Calvalry Combat Brigade is withdrawn to Saudi Arabia for rest and refit. Hurricane Jeff strikes Florida; with no warning systems in place, over 50,000 people are killed, depopulating the coastal regions. Russians withdraw from Lordegan, Iran; marauders soon occupy it. Mutineers cause the Typhoon-class Soviet sub Barrikada to vanish. Netherlands 103rd Recon Battalion moves to Zutphen, Holland and absorbs local police and militia units. *early April - 10th Infantry Division (Mountain) and 2nd Infantry Brigade (Arctic Recon) (Alaska National Guard) isolate Anchorage. 147th Motorized Rifle Division is driven out and retreat to the Anchorage area. *Apr 15 - The US relocation plan is formally abandoned. *April - 1st Infantry Brigade (Arctic Recon) drive west to Kayukak, cutting the Soviet direct supply line across the Bering Strait. Soviet 122nd Guards Motorized Rifle Division is called up and sent to southern Germany. *spring - 46th Infantry Division moved by road to Texas and dispersed in the east part of the state on anti-riot duties. 82nd Airborne Division battles to central Iran near Shiras in a series of sweeps and raids to clear area of armed bandits. *May 3 - First major outbreak of bubonic plague occurs in San Fransisco. Despite attempts to quarantine the city, outbreaks follow in other cities, along with other diseases. *May 19 - President Munson suffers a nervous breakdown; the Secretary of State, his successor, suffers heart failure; his successor, the Secretary of Energy, commits suicide. The federal civilian government ceases to exist. *May - 40th Infantry Division arrives at Camp Roberts, California; begins battling Mexican Army and armed bands. 28th Infantry Division returns to battle in Germany. *June 2 - The Mexican government and Soviet Division Cuba sends troops across the Rio Grande. *June 21 - The United Brotherhood of Fishermen seize Cape Cod. *late June - Warsaw Pact forces in southern Germany renew their offensive to gain the surviving industrial centers of central Germany; the offensive quickly stalls along a line from Frankfurt to Fuda. *June - 221st Military Police Brigade leaves Hawaii and travels to California by sea, under the 63rd Corps, immediately involving in combat with the Mexican Army and bands of looters and sucessionist partisans. Soviet Division Cuba moves out of Cuba on Mexican transports and begins supporting the Mexican Army’s attack into Texas. Soviet 138th Motorized Rifle Division activated as a garrison for Borisov, USSR. Soviet 7th Guards Air Assault Division withdrawn from the Kola Peninsula to Soviet Strategic Central Command. US units are driven back across the Bering Straits. British 1st Armoured Division and US 38th Infantry Division participates in the NATO counter offensive into Czechoslovakia. British 3rd Mechanised Division comes under command of British II Corps. British 5th Mechanised Division and 19th Infantry Brigade sent to Europe to fight in southern Germany. Netherlands 102nd Recon Battalion converted to horse cavalry. *summer - PRI-PPS alliance seizes power in Mexico, which orders an invasion of Texas. 46th Infantry Division is badly spread out and major elements of the command are quickly overrun. 47th Infantry Division, suffering heavy casualities by limited tactical nuke strikes and Soviet troops, falls back to northern Washington. 6th Air Calvalry Combat Brigade supports cleaning operations in the Bushehr-Shiras-Bandar’Abbas region. Shir Iran forces seize power in the city of Tal-e-Khosravi. *July 4 - First Allied Airborne Task Force descends on the vicinity of Tal-e-Khosravi, making short work of scattered marauder bands. *July 7 - Iranian 3rd Armored Division takes the city of Tal-e-Khosravi under seige when the Shir Iran forces desert it. *July 20 - 70th and 95th Infantry Divisions (Light) are formed at Livonia, Michigan by the redesignation of the 70th and 95th Training Divisions (US Army Reserve). The 95th Infantry Division (Light) begins to move by road to Illinois. 76th Infantry Division (Light) is formed at West Hartford, Connecticut by redesignation of the 76th Training Division (US Army Reserve). 78th Infantry Division (Light) formed at Edison, NJ by redesignation of the 78th Training Division (US Army Reserve). It is made responsible for disaster relief and internal security in the greater New York metropolitian area, immediately coming in conflict with numerous armed bands and suffering from high casualities and desertion. 80th Infantry Division (Light) formed in Richmond, Virginia by redesignation of the 80th Training Division (US Army Reserve). 84th Infantry Division (Light) is formed in Milwaukee, Wisconsin by redesignation of 84th Training Division (US Army Reserve) and is employed to internal security and disaster relief missions. 85th Infantry Division formed in Chicago, Illinois by redesignation of the 85th Training Division (US Army Reserve) and immediately begins to move by road and river to Camp Beauregard, Louisiana, taking over local security duties in western Louisiana. 91st Infantry Division (Light) formed in Sausalito, California by redesingation of the 91st Training Division (US Army Reserve) and quickly engaged in heavy fighting with mechanized elements of the Mexican army. 98th Infantry Division (Light) formed in Midwest City, Oklahoma by redesignation of the 98th Training Division (US Army Reserve) and sent on a variety of internal security and riot suppression missions in southern Oklahoma and northern Texas. 100th Infantry Division (Light) is formed at Louisville, Kentucky by redesignation of the 100th Training Division (US Army Reserve) and begins to move by river and road to Fort Sill, Oklahoma, under the 90th US Corps. 104th Infantry Division (Light) formed at Vancouver, Washington by redesignation of the 104th Training Division (US Army Reserve) under the VIII US Corps. 108th Infantry Division (Light) fromed at Charlotte, NC by redesignation of the 108th Training Division (US Army Reserve), assigned a variety of internal security and disaster relief in the southeastern US. *July - Combined US-IPA task force takes out the marauders holding Lordegan, Iran, leaving the town a shell. Soviet 43rd Motorized Rifle Division convered to 43rd Cavalry Division. Soviet 154th Motorized Rifle Division activated, but is in a state of mutiny almost from the start. Marauder bands cross the Monongahala River in Pennsylvania and attack the militia and troops there; the marauders are crushed. *Aug 1 - 70th Infantry Division (Light) is declared fully operational and moves by road to Virginia. *Aug 2 - 76th Infantry Division (Light) begins moving overland to Virginia, suffering considerable casualities from bandit ambushes. 104th Infantry Division (Light) enters combat against the Soviet forces attacking Fort Lawton from the north. *late Aug - The situation in the Pacific Northwest stabilizes; 104th Infantry Division (Light) is withdrawn from the front to take over internal security in the Montana-Idaho region. NATO launches an offensive from Karl Marx Stadt, Germany headed by “Army Group Cromwell” driving south into Czechoslovakia, overwhelming Czech border guards. Warsaw Pact forces begin a withdrawal from southern Germany, laying waste to the land. Yugoslavian Army attempts to drive north to link up with NATO, but are halted near Lake Balaton and thrown back. *Aug - Soviet 152nd Motorized Rifle Division activated to attempt to put down the mutiny of the 154th; many refuse to fire on them and desert also. Czech 3rd Border Guards Brigade is virtually destroyed during the NATO offensive. British Army fights major battle with Soviet forces near Fulda, routing them. The Czech 8th BGB is posted in the interior around Dvorce. *Sept 17 - Outposts of the 98th Infantry Division are attacked by advance elements of the Mexican 3rd Armored Cavalry Regiment. *Sept - 197th Infantry Brigade (Mechanized) is ordered west to reinforce the 5th Army. 70th Infantry Division leaves Norfolk for Europe, the last US unit sent. The drive through Czechoslavakia stalls. *fall - 46th Infantry Division regrouped at Fort Carson, Colorado, reinforced by local militia units brought into federal service. *early October - 76th Infantry Division arrives on the eastern seaboard. *late October - 76th Infantry Division (Light) begins deploying to Yugoslavia by sea. under US IV Corps. *October - 46th Infantry Division moved by road to central California and comes under command of the 63rd US Corps. 70th Infantry Division (Light) is moved by sea to Europe and comes under the XV US Corps in southern Germany. 80th Infantry Division (Light) deployed by sea to Yugoslavia under US IV Corps. 197th Infantry Brigade (Mechanized) arrives in Louisiana and conducts a successful offensive against the Texian National Legion, breaking their grip on east Texas. A large part of the dwindling fuel reserves in the US is used to bring in the harvest; federal military units fail to secure even a small portion of the harvest. *late - 85th Infantry Division (Light) enters Texas and begins battling scattered remnants of the Mexican Army and numerous armed bands. 2nd Infantry Brigade (Arctic Recon) leaves Anchorage and drives towards Juneau. 35th Engineer Brigade (Combat) leaves Chicago for down-state Illinois. *Nov 1 - 80th Infantry Division (Light) enters combat against Croatian Nationalist Army units. 95th Infantry Division (Light) arrives at Fort Chaffee, Arkansas and comes under the 90th US Corps, engaging elements of the Mexican Army and various armed bands in northern Texas and southern Oklahoma. *Nov 5 - 76th Infantry Division (Light) enters combat against units of the Albanian Peoples Liberation Front. *Nov - 91st Infantry Division (Light) is virtually cut off from the main part of the 89th Corps and almost annihilated. *Nov 28 - 78th Infantry Division (Light) evacuates Manhattan Island by water, losing over half of its reamining persoannel and all the equipment. *Nov - Martial law declared in Thailand. *Dec 8 - Governor Patrick Hickman of Utah defederalizes the Utah National Guard and takes over all federal facilities in the state, the first of several states to do so. *Dec 25 - 2nd Infantry Brigade recaptures Juneau from the Soviets, taking heavy losses but considerably aided by local partisans; they assume local security for the area. Soviet 14th and 41st Motorized Rifle Division takes heavy losses, and decides to switch sides and declare for the US. Category:Twilight 2000 1st Edition